


Whispers in the Dark

by Knight_of_Cookies



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/pseuds/Knight_of_Cookies
Summary: For the Reylo Valentines exchange and here was my prompt:"late night conversations through the force bond. Get to know each others pasts and hopes for the future. For the first time, rey hears kylo laugh. But his smile is still bitter and sad."





	Whispers in the Dark

\---

No...You’ll never be alone

When darkness comes, you know I’m never far

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

\---

“ _I used to light candles on this night_ ,” Ben starts in a whisper, slow and deliberate. They had been lying on the narrow bed for what seemed like hours now, silent but content.

“ _You had to wait until it was dark- that was important. Then use one lit candle to light the others_ ,” he continues, his voice becoming a stutter of flung thoughts before he stops, catching himself.

In all the times they have laid like this, their minds connected by the force, he has never spoken this much.

Rey had once asked him to explain something about his past, no need to mention people or places. Just something. She’d never thought he would actually do it. Ben’s breathing is shallow, his body tense, but his voice is calm now. He continues, his words heavy and practiced.

“ _There used to be a prayer, but I don’t remember it anymore. I never cared about it, just the candle- in the dark- one flicker of light prodding another to flame_.”

Rey swore she could see it, the small gleam of light, and feel a young boy’s sense of wonder. To think this man had once known the sensation, someone who had seen so much in his life. But it felt nice to know he had. It was almost as pleasant as the dulcet baritone of his voice that spoke mere inches from her ear, wrapping her in its embrace.

“ _I think I liked it because of that moment in the darkness. I always felt right there, just as I did seeing that small, spitting spark_. “

“How long did you rehearse that for?” Rey asks quietly, her tone light and questioning, aware of the quiet of the cabin, the way there was always some light even in the dead of night, once your eyes adjusted. He doesn’t respond, and she lets it go. She wants to give him something as well. As a rule, she doesn’t talks about the planet she grew up on..

“Everything turns blue in the dark, even in the desert,” she continues when he doesn’t give an answer. “I could imagine the dunes like waves I saw in my dreams. I always thought an ocean or rain would be hot. Everything was hot there, even the water.”

“ _If you stay in the ocean long enough, it feels warm_.”

“I’d drown first. I can’t swim.”

He lets out a breath like an offer. _I could teach you_ , it says silently.

“The water scares me. The way it shifts and changes so quickly. Nothing ever happened quickly or changed on Jakku.” She feels his hand intertwine with hers.

They are facing each other. He is a silhouette of blue and grey. His hand encompasses hers.

She finds she likes it. Here, in the dark he liked so much, they could pretend things were different. All of the fighting, all of the people who had used them and asked them to be things they couldn’t, but yet still had to try to be. There were no names in murky shadows, no grudges, no past or present.

“What was the prayer for?” she asks, feeling his legs pressing against hers. It was always hard to talk about their pasts. There were so many things they both wanted to let go of. But the past would never let go of them.

“ _Thanking dead gods. The words were beautiful, though. It was a dead language too_.”

“How can a language be dead?”

 _“When it becomes unspoken, mostly. When few people know how to read or write it. Except for old traditions that people cling to, ancient, dusty prayers that the speakers don’t mean.”_ He breathes deeply again, and she can hear his thoughts as clearly as if they had been spoken: _let the past die._

“Even if the words are beautiful?” she asks.

His grip tightens around her, and he shifts so his face rests against her neck, the ghost of his long limbs curling further around her, his hair tickling her shoulder.

She moves her free hand to run through it and hears him make a low note of appreciation. She feels herself smile. Rey, the scavenger from nowhere, could make the ruler of the known galaxy practically coo with her touch.

 _But not to me_ , another breath speaks, seeing the glinting edge of her thoughts.

“Don’t they deserve to remain, if only to be remembered for that?” She feels a small smile against her neck. Rey has never seen his smile before, only felt it against her skin.

“ _Only you would say that_ ,” he whispers sadly, “ _but I can’t remember the words_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy I got a chance to participate in the exchange, and this is my first Reylo fic (but I've been writing on ff.net for over 10 years and glad no one can see my stuff there. bwahahahah) 
> 
> opening song reference: “Whispers in the Dark” Skillet
> 
> I hope I did my prompt justice and let me know what you guys thought. ^^


End file.
